


Cheeseburgers in Paradise

by languageismymistress



Series: Watch over you while you sleep [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative Universe - The Winter Soldier, Morgan is a SHIELD Agent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 13:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languageismymistress/pseuds/languageismymistress
Summary: Tony sat, ate, and waited for his daughter to wake





	Cheeseburgers in Paradise

Tony sat, cheeseburger in hand, and waited. Was he good at waiting? No. Did he hate it? Yes. But that was not the point. The point was he was sitting here, in prime position, waiting for his reckless daughter to wake up so he can say something perfectly timed. 

 

She was just not cooperating with the waking up part. 

 

Idiot.

 

And she was, an idiot that is. Who else would blow up their home,  _his home,_ in the hopes that their then-partner would die a horrible death.

 

Okay, yes, he was HYDRA, a  _very_ recent development, and deserved the horrible death but still, she was in the same place and could have died. 

 

Or be injured.

 

Which she is.

 

Because she is an idiot.

 

Tony sighed, this was almost too much to handle.

 

"You done lamenting, old man?"

 

Tony looked to the smile on his now awake daughters face and dropped the cheeseburger.

 

"You are an idiot."

 

"Says the guy who just dropped perfectly good food."

 

Tony looked to the dropped burger, displayed over the floor like a renaissance painting and laughed.

 

"Yup, says me."

 

He moved to sit on the side of her bed, refusing to let go of her hand. The movement reminded him of when he first woke all those years ago and she sat on the side, doing the exact same thing.

 

"You okay there?"

 

Tony sighed and nodded.

 

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

 

Morgan smiled, wincing as she tried to move.

 

"No, no moving until all healed."

 

"Your father's right."

 

Both Starks looked to the door where Rhodey and Happy stood.

 

"Hey Uncle J, Haps,"

 

Both waved and moved into the room. Happy taking the seat near the window and Rhodey moving to the other side, holding onto her other hand.

 

Morgan smiled as did Tony, the peace in the room shortly interrupted by Rhodey.

 

"So, why the hell did you think that was a smart idea?" 


End file.
